


The beginning

by Sakuraco



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraco/pseuds/Sakuraco
Summary: This is my first writing, I’m very nervous to post this!! This is basically a Kylo x Reader. Engines to lovers!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind!! This is my first fanfiction ever 🥺

The air was thick, it sat on your chest making breathing difficult. It was always like this, always too thick to breath. You’d think after growing and living here for so long that your lungs would have adapted but, they haven’t. You looked up towards the clouds as they passed lazily along. Just floating away, almost like your thoughts ran, longing to be up there with them. Your planet was small, not much to see or do. Other than to farm or go to the multiple markets that were spread around. You tired of seeing the same shop owners, the same items every day. It got tiring, the boredom drove you almost mad. You would find the smallest tasks trying so desperately to keep your mind at work, your hands busy. 

You let out a heavy sigh wiping the sweat off of your brow. With the thick air, the bright sun too painful to even glance at. You took your eyes off of the sky looking down at your tinkering hands. You were fiddling with some scraps you had found trying to make something out of nothing, it was a small hobby of yours. You let out a small huff at the pile of metal in front of you. Your knees ached slightly as you were sat in the same position for hours just hunkered over your work, legs crossed and occasionally looking up at the sky. Days like these you just wished you could be whisked away from your home planet, go far far away to galaxies you have yet to even experience. The thought made your chest tingle, your heart skip a beat. You’ve always wanted to become so much more. You felt like a nobody, because you were a nobody. You slowly stood up stretching upwards shifting on your feet uncomfortably as your limbs slowly awoke from the hunkered position you were in. You had thought about leaving, many of times. That mainly where your thoughts were. But leaving was expensive and dangerous. The first order had been good at making things difficult. They were stationed everywhere, especially because of a planet that was very close to your own, known for hiding rebels. So Im return your home had been invaded of many squads tearing everything apart and questioning almost anything. You were small and good at hiding, not that you had anything to hide. You just didn’t want to bother with the needless searches and intimidation. Some of the troopers were nice and well mannered while others took advantage of the power they had. It was a sad sight most days. You were good to avoid the raids and chaos that filled these long days. Your hair stuck to your slightly damp face as you trudged through the leafy forest. You’d grown quite hungry and decided to visit a close market. 

After some time of walking you quickly could hear the chatter coming from the usual busy market. Finally you brushed your hair back in attempt to not look like a sweaty mess. You looked ahead giving a slight glance towards the sky. Something felt off in the thick air, you weren’t sure but dismissed it quickly. The markets were always bustling, everyone came from all over. Travelers, scrappers and families. You didn’t have a lot of credits but just enough to get by. You walked entering the isles of booths and merchants as your stomach growled, them smell do something delicious filled your nose making your mouth water just a bit. You browsed causally as you made your way to find something to eat. From clothing to weapons there were many gems to look at. But there wasn’t much you hadn’t seen before. Eventually through your browsing you came upon an older woman, standing over a small grill of sorts. Cooking away not bothering to look up. You looked at her then the food, giving yourself a pleased smile, proud you found the source of that incredible smell. You reached down digging through your pocket pulling out what you needed. “May I have one please? They smell incredible...” You spoke softly stretching your hand out to the woman who looked up to meet your eyes. “Oh the first customer of the day...how wonderful.” She hummed mainly to herself. She grabbed a fair portion and traded you taking the credits, you took the food delightfully giggling at the old woman. You thought she was cute. Soon your time of leisure was quickly interrupted as you heard shouts and screams of panic, the hair on the back of your neck stood up and your skin tingled. Your head snapped in the direction of the screams but it was too late for you to react, react to anything honestly. This was a first, from every direction stormtroopers filled in quickly closing every inch of escape. Panic swelled in your chest, they had never done this before. They had never been so aggressive so many thoughts came through your brain at once. You should’ve trusted your gut you cursed. You looked around as they swarmed around screaming and shouting commands in such a demanding tone. It almost made you sick. You froze the only thing moving were your eyes which darted from face to face, helmet to helmet. A taller solider with gleaming armor emerged, they looked over everyone else and was clearly in higher power. “Alright everyone, let’s make this quick and easy.” You we’re surprised to hear the stern female voice boom from behind the helmet, “unfortunately for you all there has been a need for more soldiers so there is going to be...a draft you might say.” You couldn’t even begin to process what she was saying. A draft? For even more soldiers? Why would they need so many? Your read raced with too many thoughts at once, too many questions. “Anyone below the proper age of 21 will be taken today. The only way you get to stay is severe disabilities or death.” She said simply. You could tell she was scanning the view daring anyone to lash out at her command. At first it seemed to be silent but that silence turned to cry’s and gasps. Others demanding they go to war for something they never wanted. Something they had no place in. You held your breath too afraid to breath. Your heart slammed against your chest, your knees grew too weak they betrayed you as you crumpled onto the ground. You were going to be taken...away from home. Away from this planet you came to loath so much. You wanted this...just not like this. Before you even had time to collect your thoughts you were hoisted up, a hand wrapped around your arm pulling you away. There was screaming, fighting and blasting. The sounds of grief and anger ripping through the air. You didn’t dare fight, you didn’t want to think of the consequences. Eventually you were marched to a clearing where all the others were. There were so many of you, you never realized how many people were on your small planet. It made your heart ache, you were being forced from your home. Along with all of the others here before you. They probably loved their homes, had so much history and family...they didn’t deserve this. You felt guilty, thinking how much you loathed it here...and now you were being forced from it. The huge captain stood watch, you could tell she felt proud of what she had done. She would please her superiors and earn praise. Your through ya were erratic but were quickly interrupted when a ship soon came into view.Once you were loaded on you were assigned codes. You were no longer to go by your birth names. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly that it made you nauseous. Two hours ago you were tinkering in the forest and now you were getting assigned a code name becoming a soldier for a war you knew nothing about or even wanted to be a part of. You weregiven training uniforms and had five minutes to change and report to mess hall. You took your uniform shakily, the fabric was surprisingly soft. You removed your current clothes looking at the sadly, you’d probably never see them again. You slipped into your uniform and adjusted it accordingly. It hugged your figure comfortably. Again you were surprised at how well the uniform was. “Hurry it up recruits!” The familiar female voice broke you from your thoughts making you jump a bit. You tuned your clothes in before you followed your way to the hall, you were scared and nervous your stomach turned and was filled with butterflies but in the worst way. Once everyone seemed settled in, if that was even possible. The silver captain appeared in the front of you all, “Welcome to the First Order,” she greeted not a seed of welcome in her voice. “You all are here to serve the Supreme Leader, to end the resistance and to bring peace to the galaxy and to end this war.” Her words were stern and almost cruel, there was no hesitation as she meant what she was saying. “You are nothing now, mother other than soldiers, you will either die here or live long enough to see the victory of the First Order. Soon you all will be shipped to the academy and you will be broken and molded. To serve and to be useful to the Supreme Leader. Most of you ship out tomorrow, I hope you’re all ready.” The

Captain didn’t play, she wasn’t friendly. Her only goal was to get the job done. And she did it well. Your stomach sank, you were going to a new place and you knew it was going to be so much more than you could probably ever handle. It made you sick, it made the bile in the back of your throat rise. Your knees weak and your heart squeeze. You were in this for good, the only way out death. Why did it all have to happen like this? 


End file.
